Sheriff
The Sheriff is Hank's primary target during the episodes Madness Combat 2: Redeemer and Madness Combat 3: Avenger. His weapon of choice is the PPK and he wears what seems to be a bowler hat with a longer and bent brim. It is unknown why Hank wanted to kill him. However, in Madness Interactive, the player seeks to kill the Sheriff because he stole his pie, but it was later stated by Krinkels that this only applied to the game. He is shown to be somewhat of a coward, preferring to flee and let his minions, along with his bodyguard, Jesus, attack Hank rather than fighting him himself. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer The beginning of Madness Redeemer stated that "There was a man who sought the Sheriff." Using the 'Sheriff Tracker,' Hank managed to locate the Sheriff's and prepare for a surprise attack. When Hank broke into the building, the Sheriff fired at him and fled. In the next room, Hank again encounters the Sheriff, who shoots at Hank twice but missed and runs into the elevator. The Sheriff is not seen again until the end. He ran into his office and took cover behind his desk. Hank quickly dispatched his guards and when the Sheriff tried to shoot his foe, Hank immediately disarmed him, and left him surrendering. However, before Hank could pull the trigger, Jesus came in and shot him in the head, sparing the Sheriff for this episode. The episode ended with the moral: "Don't try to shoot the Sheriff." Madness Combat 3: Avenger After being "given a second chance," Hank continued to pursue the Sheriff. When the Sheriff saw this, he activated the Improbability Drive to kill Hank. Like the previous episode, the Sheriff only reappears at the end. After killing all of the Sheriffs's guards, Hank cornered the unarmed Sheriff in front of an elevator. However, Jesus once again snuck up behind Hank and stabbed him through the chest. This time however, Hank did not give up so easily. He shot Jesus with a shotgun, ran Jesus' sword into the Sheriff's chest, and blasted off the Sheriff's face with his shotgun just before he died. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Although he remained dead in this episode, several posters, parodying Uncle Sam's "I Want You" propaganda, pictured the Sheriff. SACRIFICE.fla The Sheriff makes a cameo in the short, in one of the red images that appear after Deimos touches a body outside The Bakery!. Madness Interactive The Sheriff appears in the final room of the Story Mode. He is just as easy to kill as a regular enemy. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Left for dead and he only came back tougher. The Sheriff will watch over his people against any intrusion. If you're going to step to him, you'd better shoot to kill...or you may wake one night to find his revolver to your temple. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter On the Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter, it is revealed that the Sheriff has sewn his face back together and will be returning, with dangerous new skills. In the concept art, he appears to take on the cowboy stereotype with a multi-barrel shotgun, revolver in his holster, ranger hat, and spurred boots, but also appears to have a SWAT vest. In Update 1.01 It's now possible to battle him In the stage "The Station Fortress" making that his first appearance in the campaign mode of the game. Trivia * .]]Before Madness Combat 8: Inundation was released, many people believed that the Auditor would turn out to be the Sheriff revived, but Krinkels stated that this was not the case. *The Sheriff and the Auditor are the only main characters that have never appeared in any non-canon episode. *In Madness: Project Nexus 2 The Sheriff has Two versions, one with armor and another one without armor with a jacket. *In Madness: Project Nexus 2 Storymode Campaign when snooping in one of the computer in the warehouse raid there's messages that were sent by Phobos to The Sheriff mentioning Dr. Hofnarr. *Jesus and the Sheriff have gone to regular hell when they died. Source Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2